warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Garrett/Gallery
Images of Garrett from Quest for Camelot. Concept art Films ''Quest for Camelot'' Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-565.jpg|Garrett practicing his skills with his staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-572.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-574.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2918.jpg|"Hey!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2919.jpg|Garrett, emerging from the shadows of a large tree with his staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2922.jpg|"That's my net." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2937.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2946.jpg|Garrett dodging out of the way at Ayden's signal when one of the ironmen throws Bladebeak at him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2957.jpg|Garrett fighting Ruber's henchmen with his staff and at Ayden's signals. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2969.jpg|Garrett about to whack his staff in the spike-slinger thug's crotch. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2972.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2991.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2995.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2999.jpg|Garrett facing the arrow-shooting thug. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3001.jpg|He waits for Ayden's signal as the thug slowly approaches. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3009.jpg|Garrett whacks his staff on a vine which will send a giant log to knock the thug into the whirlpool. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3010.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3024.jpg|Garrett smirking in triumph after he defeated the ironmen. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3049.jpg|Garrett ignoring Kayley as he examines his damaged net. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3059.jpg|"Great! Took me six weeks to make this net!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3094.jpg|"And now I'll thank you..."(Kayley: For what?) "For reminding me why I'm a hermit. Good day." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3099.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3111.jpg|Garrett continuing to walk away from Kayley and seemingly ignoring her. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3117.jpg|Until she sees that he is blind. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3127.jpg|"What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" (Kayley: Blind.) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3135.jpg|"You know I always forget that one." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3166.jpg|Replying to Kayley sarcastically about Ayden: "Really? I'll have to take your word for that." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3178.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3217.jpg|Garrett gets the message from Ayden about Excalibur's theft. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3236.jpg|Garrett tells Kayley that he and Ayden work alone before he breaks into his song. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3257.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3264.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3278.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3290.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3303.jpg|Garrett opening the waterfall with his staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3314.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3328.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3331.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3338.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3342.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3348.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3357.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3362.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3365.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3382.jpg|Garrett seemingly hears Kayley following him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3389.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3397.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3403.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3409.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3426.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3430.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3437.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3446.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3451.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3460.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3475.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3484.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3488.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3499.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3513.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3520.jpg|Garrett stares out in the horizon after Kayley had caught up with him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3533.jpg|Garrett reluctantly allows Kayley to join her. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3537.jpg|"But don't give me any trouble." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3540.jpg|Garrett getting drenched on the head by the purple goo from one of the giant flowers above him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3545.jpg|"It's a fine mess you've gotten us into, Ayden." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3549.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3556.jpg|Garrett swatting the grass creature's head with his staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3562.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3568.jpg|Garrett having to save an unbeknownst Kayley from the forest's alive plants and trees. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3574.jpg|Garrett throws a rock at a giant Venus fly trap. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3580.jpg|"Trouble, trouble, trouble! With a capital T!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3764.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3782.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3789.jpg|Garrett sniffing the air. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3797.jpg|"We're in Dragon Country" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3801.jpg|Garrett picks up some dust and feels it. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3819.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3867.jpg|"Quiet!" (Kayley: Do you hear something?) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3871.jpg|"No..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3873.jpg|"I just want you to be quiet." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3909.jpg|Garrett venturing around the area of Dragon Country before he disappears into a empty eggshell. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3944.jpg|Garrett pulling Kayley into an empty eggshell. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3950.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3957.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3962.jpg|Garrett preparing to face dragons after Kayley has spotted two of them. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-3985.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4028.jpg|Garrett rapping the end of his staff on the eggshell where the dragons who are Devon and Cornwall are in. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4109.jpg|"Come on Kayley, let's go." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4117.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4137.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4177.jpg|Kayley and Garett stopping at the edge of the acid lake. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4182.jpg|The end of Garrett's staff charred after he dipped it into the lake to find out if is it safe. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4185.jpg|"Hmmm... Safe?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4201.jpg|Garrett having a hard time of crossing the lake, before he is blind. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4209.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4218.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4230.jpg|The dragon belly flops into the lake, sending Garrett to the other side, unharmed. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4235.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4257.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4272.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4279.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4328.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4344.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4365.jpg|Garrett gets knocked down by a stalactite thrown by Cornwall, by accident. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4382.jpg|"With all that bickering, I'm surprised you've haven't fried each other." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4759.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4766.jpg Outside_of_Dragon_Country.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4787.jpg|"The good news is, we're out of Dragon Country. The better news is... this is where we say goodbye." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4849.jpg|Kayley pestering Garrett to allow Devon and Cornwall to join the group. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4856.jpg|"Oh I suppose so..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4859.jpg|"but no more singing!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4867.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4996.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5017.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5036.jpg|Garrett feeling shocked after hearing Kayley's mention of Sir Lionel. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5081.jpg|Garrett revealing to Kayley that he knew Sir Lionel. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5095.jpg|In the flashback, Garrett was a young stable boy. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5112.jpg|Garrett rescuing the trapped horses from the blazing stables. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5124.jpg|Until he is struck in the eyes by one of the horses' hooves, permenantly blinding him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5151.jpg|Garrett attempting to get himself around after the accident. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5163.jpg|Lionel training Garrett how to adapt his new disability and giving him faith. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5167.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5179.jpg|"United we Stand, now and forever." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5191.jpg|"Any hope I had of becoming of knight died with him." Kayley tending to Garrett.png Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5276.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5334.jpg|Garrett demonstrating his skills to Kayley. Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-18h39m38s220.png Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5374.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5384.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-5400.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5452.jpg|"Ayden's spotted Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5464.jpg|"It must be near. Come on, let's go!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5472.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5494.jpg|Garrett suspecting that the rock ogre has made off with Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5502.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5511.jpg|Garrett being accused by Kayley for stopping the group for the night. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5524.jpg|Because Kayley wouldn't remain quiet at the crucial moment, Garrett couldn't hear Ayden's signal. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5531.jpg|And Garrett ended up grazed badly by a arrow shot by one of Ruber's men. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5539.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5543.jpg|Garrett whacking Ruber into his henchman with his staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5567.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5595.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5673.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5713.jpg|Garrett having his wound nursed by Kayley with an antiseptic leaf. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5745.jpg|Garrett gently shushes an remorseful Kayley, telling her that it wasn't her fault. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5813.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5830.jpg|Garrett being healed by the leaf. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5837.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5876.jpg|Garrett and Kayley singing "Looking Through Your Eyes". Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5894.jpg|Kayley and Garrett falling in love with each other. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5943.jpg|Garrett teaching Kayley how to defend herself from the plants. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5950.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5961.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5978.jpg File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6078.jpg|Garrett and Kayley at the ending of "Looking Through Your Eyes" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6138.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6155.jpg|"Just the ogre." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6196.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6235.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6254.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6268.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6300.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6358.jpg|Garrett comparing Cornwall's height to his staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6381.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6475.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6480.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6550.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6587.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6661.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6708.jpg|"Congratulations." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6728.jpg|Garrett telling Devon and Cornwall that Excalibur only belongs in the right hands of Arthur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6776.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6806.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6819.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6827.jpg|Garrett lets Kayley go on ahead before he silently walks behind her, feeling depressed. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6847.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6853.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6919.jpg|"I've have seen it, and it was no place for me." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6930.jpg|Garrett hands Excalibur over to Kayley before he turns back to the forest. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6946.jpg|Garrett sadly reveals to Kayley that he doesn't belong in Camelot. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6962.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7028.jpg|"You don't understand. In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes: Not a knight, not a man... not anything. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7039.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7067.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7430.jpg|Garrett ignores Devon and Cornwall... Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7439.jpg|...until he hears that Ruber has captured Kayley and taken Excalibur... Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7443.jpg|...which prompts him to go back to help. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7499.jpg|"You're flying!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7528.jpg|Garrett calls Devon and Cornwall out for because their disagreement with each other, it lacks the ability of flight. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7542.jpg|"You both love Kayley, don't you?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7857.jpg|Garrett arrives in Camelot to save Kayley from the ironmen. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7874.jpg|He reunites with Kayley. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7934.jpg|Garrett remembering a secret passageway from the stables. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7964.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7977.jpg|Garrett drives the hay cart to get to the stables, despite not seeing where he is driving. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8006.jpg|Kayley and Garrett flung off the cart and into bags of flour for soft landing. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8015.jpg|"See? That wasn't so bad. Was it?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8056.jpg|Garrett leading Kayley into the tunnel. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8079.jpg|(Kayley: I can't see.) "Don't worry. I'll be your eyes." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8189.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8348.jpg|Garrett, without Ayden to help him, tries to strike Ruber from behind, resulting his staff to be spilt in half. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8354.jpg|Garrett searching for his now-sliced staff before Ruber grabs him from the hair. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8359.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8388.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8398.jpg|Kayley and Garrett glare at Ruber before they move away from his attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8400.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8404.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8406.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8515.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8548.jpg|Garrett with Arthur at the knighting ceremony. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8586.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8619.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8656.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8668.jpg|(Kayley: Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?) "Hmmm... not quite... everything." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8676.jpg|Kayley and Garrett share a romantic kiss. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8693.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8710.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8729.jpg|Kayley and Garrett ride off into the horizon, continuing their relationship. Promotional Images Video games Books and comics Miscellaneous and Merchandise Category:Character galleries Category:Quest for Camelot galleries